


Red Light

by fandomramblings



Series: Malex Week 2020 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Malex, Malex Week 2020, POV Michael, Trapped In Elevator, malex20, stuck, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomramblings/pseuds/fandomramblings
Summary: Michael and Alex get stuck in an elevator when there is a blackout and things come to a bit of a head.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831072
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> Malex Week 2020 Day 2. Prompt: Trope. Stuck in an Elevator Trope Loosely inspired by the scene with Rebecca and Nathaniel in Crazy Ex-Girlfriend.

Michael was frustrated for two reasons. First, he had finally been making progress with the latest Max mess when he had gotten Liz’s text.

_ \- I am sorry Mikey really, but I can’t be seen dragging it down the hall the middle of the day. It’s just too heavy! _

_ \- can’t valenti help. busy _

_ \- ): _

_ \- Ugh fine _

That’s why Michael found himself entering Roswell Community Medical at noon on a Sunday to help his brother’s ex/ his sort of research partner move some large piece of equipment into her car. It felt like he and Liz were the only ones working because the place was mostly empty.

The second reason was this. He had spotted a flyer on his way to the hospital. It appeared that Alex and Forrest were putting on some sort of concert. Maria had heard about the success of the open mic night when Alex had sung his song and was on another entrepreneurial kick. She had mentioned scheduling live music and using the open mic night as a way to vet musicians. Michael hadn’t given it much thought. He had been too busy going over the lyrics that he had heard again and again in his head. 

Now that they were no longer dating Maria mostly used him as someone to bounce ideas off of at the bar. Michael didn’t mind it. He still liked being around her. He vaguely recalled telling her it was a good idea. For a genius, he sure missed a lot of the obvious. Of course, Maria would ask Alex to perform more. And Forrest had helped him with the lyrics for the first song, so of course, he would be part of it. Michael tried not to let it bother him too much. He _had_ left the bar that night for a reason. It wasn’t Alex’s fault, or Forrest’s for that matter, that Michael now kind of regretted it.

He was scratching at the back of his neck, a new anxious habit he seemed to have developed recently when the elevator dinged open. Michael stepped inside and pressed the button for Liz’s floor. He was just leaning against the back wall when the doors began to close. All of a sudden a hand was in the opening and the doors were sliding back open.

“Sorry about… hey,” said Alex Manes, looking at Michael in surprise. 

Michael pushed himself off the wall awkwardly. “Hey.”

"Well I know you don’t get sick,” Alex said smiling. He was way more at ease than Michael had ever seen him. “Are you here to see Valenti?”

Michael managed a small eye roll. His hand was at the back of his neck again. “Liz actually, she wants me to hover some heavy piece of equipment out of her office window.”

Alex laughed. “Well then, she’d better hope Valenti isn’t even in the building. You know what happened last time Liz wanted a piece of hospital equipment and she used him to get it.”

“That doesn’t bode well for me,” Michael said, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Barring any disasters, you should be fine.” Alex smiled. “Not many people are around here today.”

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked. Was that too abrupt? Man, why was he so self-conscious all of a sudden.

Alex didn’t seem to notice Michael’s mild freak out. “To see Liz as well actually. We’re going to dinner later and Forrest is visiting some relative so we’re gonna hang out for the afternoon.” He looked excited.

“I’m glad you’re hanging out again.” Michael began, trying to ignore the Forrest part. “I know she was really worried about you after what happened with…” 

His attempt at real talk was cut off by a loud beeping noise. The elevator jerked to a sudden stop and Michael and Alex were bathed in red light.

“Crap,” Michael muttered. “Power’s out.”

“Max?” Alex joked. 

Michael attempted to shrug nonchalantly. “Let’s hope not. He’s supposed to be going easy on this stuff.” 

Inside, he was well and truly freaked out. He had promised himself he’d keep things light with Alex. The little they saw each other since that night was kept strictly casual. That was going to get more difficult fast if this elevator didn’t get moving again. He pushed on the call button. No answer.

“Give it a minute Michael,” Alex said. He looked amused. He was calling him that now? 

Michael plopped down on the elevator floor and leaned his head back against the wall. 

“Good idea,” said Alex cheerfully. “As soon as we get comfortable the doors will open.” and with that, he had sat down beside Michael. There was a foot or so between them but Michael sucked in a breath anyway. Alex stretched out his leg and began rubbing circles below his knee. 

“Sore?” Michael asked, desperate to distract himself from his rapidly beating heart.

Alex shrugged. “Just the usual bit. I’m mostly used to it now.”

“I wish I could…” Michael began, reaching out. He wanted to put his hand on top of Alex’s and take his pain away.

Alex’s hands stilled and he turned to look at Michael, who’s hand was frozen in the air between them. “Don’t,” he said. He wasn’t looking cheerful anymore. 

Michael cringed and pulled his hand back. “I’m sorry Alex. I…” He was such an idiot.

“Never mind Guerin.” The last name was back.

***

They sat in silence for a while. So much for keeping things casual. This stupid elevator. A few minutes alone with Alex and Michael was already making mistakes. He had been so proud of himself for staying away from Alex. Standing in the bar that day, he so badly wanted to stay till the end of the song. He wanted this to be another moment in their decade and counting long history where one of them did something dramatic and then they fell back into each other's arms. Every time it happened, it felt so good, but it never lasted. Michael knew why now. Because they never really cleared the air. No matter how much they loved each other, wanted each other, the same problems were always going to be there. It was a vicious cycle that had nearly destroyed them and Michael was determined for it to be different this time. 

It didn’t matter how much Michael wanted to just say screw it. He knew that wasn’t fair to Alex. He had thrown himself into a relationship with Maria out of desperation to feel normal, to have something easy. Sure, it had failed, mostly because he was still in love with Alex, but Alex deserved the same chance. Michael got it. Forrest was intriguing in his own way. The Nazi thing was weird sure. But Maria was a half-alien psychic. So who was Michael to judge?

He was just about to try and explain himself further when the elevator jerked a bit. Alex put his hands on the floor to steady himself and Michael sprung to his feet, desperate to get out of there. The lighting readjusted to normal and they began to move. He was halfway to the door when he heard Alex clear his throat. Michael turned.

“Uh, do you mind?” Alex asked, holding out his hand.

Michael froze for a moment. He was pretty sure Alex was still mad at him, but he was still asking for help when he needed it. That was good right?

“Of course. Sorry.” Michael grabbed the airmen’s hand and with a combination of pulling, and a bit of alien powers, he lifted him off the floor. Just then the elevator jerked to a stop and Alex fell forward into Michael’s chest, trapping their clasped hands between them. They were both caught off guard by the sudden closeness and Alex let out a small gasp, face an inch from Michaels. The two men stood there for a long moment, breathing quietly. Part of Michael wanted to pull away. This was not part of the plan. But most of him didn’t. His hand was on Alex’s lower back and he pulled him against him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. To his surprise, Alex melted into it. It felt amazing and Michael was lost for a second. But then he remembered. This was just what they always did. He pulled away abruptly. 

Then he was out the elevator doors without a word. Leaving Alex standing there, staring after him.

***

Michael rushed down the hospital corridor. 

“Fuck. Fuck.” he muttered. So completely not what he had planned. Give Alex and chance to be happy. Give himself a chance to heal. Not give in to their magnetic pull. Talk things through. But when he had held Alex in his arms in that stupid elevator all reason had gone out the window. 

He reached Liz’s office and pulled open the door roughly.

“Easy Mikey,” she said when he came charging into the room.

“Let’s get this over with," he grumbled.

“Okay,” she said, looking at him oddly and taking off some rubber gloves. “You didn’t happen to see Alex, did you? He was supposed to be here like 15 minutes ago.”

“Elevator got stuck,” Michael muttered. “This it?” he nodded at a large centrifuge machine.

“Oh,” Liz said. “The power was out for a bit there. Bad timing. Yeah, that’s it.”

Bad timing was right. With a quick look out the window he gave the machine a good stare and it began to lift into the air. 

“Thanks a bunch, Mikey.” He heard Liz say as he floated it through the window and down onto the pavement. “Oh hey, Alex.” 

Michael stiffened but didn’t turn around. “I’ll just go put it in your car.” He muttered at the ground. 

“Oh okay, thanks. My parking space is spot 4.”

Michael nodded. He spun around, risked a glance at Alex, who was looking intently at one of Liz’s Petri dishes, then he strode quickly out of the room. He would do better from now on. Alex would have his chance to be happy. Even if it made Michael miserable.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated! Find me on tumblr at malex-art!


End file.
